


Hold My Hand

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [35]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: It was the moment Dream had been waiting for
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 38





	Hold My Hand

Nightmare growls darkly, he held onto his sternum at the pain that was blooming there.

Glancing upwards he sees the stump that was his former home and glares at the place he both loved and hated.

The happiness that was bubbling over behind him was getting annoying.

Walking up to the stump, talking his right hand out of his pocket he lays it flat against the rotten bark; he half turns to see his brother staring at him in wonder and great joy, tears of happiness were pouring down his cheeks and he would not seem to stop smiling.

Nightmare rolls his visible eye and takes his left hand out of his pocket and offered for Dream to hold.

Dream did not say something, he rushes over and links his fingers with the hand, then rests his free hand on the bark like his brother.

There was a glow, gold and silver. And then the tree just twitches and starts to grow right before their hands.

The apple brothers remained this way until the tree was fully grown and had rich green leaves.

Dream takes his hand away with a sigh, he felt drained.

With a sleepy smile, he turns to his brother and his eye sockets widen. Nightmare was standing there, not the curse one, his Nightmare, his beloved brother.

Nightmare blinks and turns to look at him, smiling happily to him.

"*hello dream. it has been a while." Nightmare says softly, gentle eyelights stare at him.

Dream threw himself into his brother's arms, making them both drop to the ground- it truly was the best day ever!


End file.
